Je vais te tuer Moyashi
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Allen a fait une blague toute innocente à son chéri de Kanda, et celui-ci a promis de le tuer. Pour lui échapper, Allen se cache dans tous les recoins de la Congrégation. Yullen, OOC fic corrigée


Un petit yullen juste pour rigoler (ben oui, faut bien compenser de ma song-fic qui était effroyablement triste^^)...

**Disclaimer:** dgm est à Hoshino (franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un ici croyait que c'était moi la géniale auteure de ce manga??)

**Je vais te tuer Moyashi**

Kanda était tranquillement en train de prendre une douche alors qu'Allen traînait encore dans leur lit.

-Hé hé ! Je vais lui faire une blague…

Il se leva, s'habilla et s'approcha de la salle de bains. Il ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il observa le dos de son amant sous la douche.

En voyant ses longs cheveux gorgés d'eau ramenés sur son torse et les gouttes d'eau brûlante glisser entre ses omoplates puis rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Allen faillit oublier pourquoi il était là pour foncer rejoindre Kanda sous la douche.

Il se donna une grande claque mentale et se rappela ce qu'il comptait faire dans la salle de bains.

Il saisit sans bruit le yukata de Kanda et ressortit lentement.

Allen cacha le vêtement sous le lit et cria à l'intention du Japonais :

-Je vais manger !

-Ouais, je te rejoins…

Allen sortit tranquillement de la chambre.

Kanda ferma la douche et attrapa une serviette. Il épongea un peu ses cheveux et tendit la main vers le tabouret où il avait posé son kimono, mais il n'y était plus.

Kanda noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre.

Evidemment, l'autre Moyashi est parti.

Kanda pointa son nez dans le couloir et vit Allen qui descendait dans l'escalier.

-Allen, où t'as mis mes fringues ?

-…

-Allen, tu m'écoutes ? grogna Kanda en lui courant après.

Allen rigola et partit au pas de course.

-Je vais te tuer Moyashi !

Mais vu qu'il n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition et qu'il ne tenait pas à se salir alors qu'il venait de se laver, il retourna vers sa chambre, dépité.

Il sortit un autre kimono qu'il enfila puis se coiffa.

Il sentit sa colère fondre lorsqu'il vit trois cheveux blancs, doux comme la soie, coincés dans son peigne.

-Il a encore utilisé mes affaires, dit Kanda avec un léger sourire. Je vais lui faire payer ça, continua-t-il en songeant à une punition particulièrement agréable.

Allen, qui retournait dans la chambre, entendit la dernière phrase qu'il compris au sens propre. Craignant pour sa vie, Allen choisit d'éviter Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé.

Il alla squatter à la Section Scientifique pour aider Lenalee.

Kanda arriva près de Komui.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Allen ?

-Il est…

Puis, en voyant sa sœur lui faire signe de se taire, il dévia astucieusement la conversation.

-…dix heures.

-Quoi ?

-Il est déjà dix heures, tu veux un café ? (note de l'auteur : waouh, trop balèze pour détourner les conversations l'air de rien…^^)

-Où est Allen ?

-Je ne sais pas… dit innocemment le Grand Intendant en regardant Allen passer à quatre pattes derrière le bureau de Reever pour rejoindre la sortie.

* * *

Allen croisa Lavi à la bibliothèque. Il était assis à sa table habituelle, en train de feuilleter un épais volume.

-Oh, salut Allen. Bonne matinée ?

-'lut. Ah, fallait que je te raconte le tour que j'ai joué à Kanda… en fait, c'était pas si grave, mais il l'a mal pris et il veut me tuer.

-C'était quoi, cette blague ?

-Je lui ai piqué ses fringues pendant qu'il prenait une douche.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que je l'ai vu à moitié à poil et tout mouillé dans le couloir… J'ai cru qu'il avait fait un bond dans le continuum spatio-temporel.

-Je vais mourir.

-Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il avait mauvais caractère. Tu ferais mieux de le quitter.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça…oh ! il arrive !

-Cache-toi sous la table. N'en profite pas pour faire des trucs de pervers !

-Rôh, ta gueule…

Allen se glissa sous la table et Kanda arriva près de Lavi.

-Tu n'as pas vu Allen ?

-Mon petit Yuu ! s'exclama Lavi sans tenir compte de la question.

-Où est Allen ?

-Tu veux du chocolat ? demanda Lavi en lui tendant la tablette qu'il grignotait consciencieusement mais qui était bien trop grande pour qu'il réussisse à la finir.

-Je n'aime pas les trucs sucrés. Où est Allen ?

-Tu as des problèmes et tu veux m'en parler ?

-Oh, et puis m… ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de discuter avec toi, les trois neurones qui te restent sont connectés dans le vide !

Kanda s'éloigna à grands pas et Allen sortit de sous la table.

-Moi, ça m'intéresse, ton chocolat…

-Sers-toi. Pfff… maintenant Kanda me prend pour un fou. Tu es content ? fit semblant de pleurnicher le roux.

-T'as rien d'autre à faire que de te plaindre ?

-Bah, non…

-Tu veux faire un poker ?

-Pas contre toi. Par contre, je crois que Kanda serait d'accord pour un strip-poker…

-Et tu dis que c'est moi le pervers ?

-Moi, je suis chaste et pur. C'est Kanda, le pervers.

* * *

Vers midi, Allen fut guidé par son estomac vers la cuisine de Jeryy.

Alors que ce dernier lui tendait son plateau couvert de victuailles. Allen remarqua qu'il était précisément midi et onze minutes.

L'heure de Kanda.

-Euh… Jeryy… vous pourriez me cacher ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

Il lui enfonça une toque sur le crâne et le poussa vers les fourneaux. Kanda arriva et demanda son plat de soba.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Allen ?

-Non, non…

Jeryy se tourna vers Allen qui lui tournait le dos en faisant semblant de s'occuper des fourneaux.

-Et toi, petit, tu l'as vu ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Non, pas vu… répondit-il d'une voix fluette sans se retourner.

Kanda s'en alla et Jeryy récupéra la toque.

Allen partit à pas de loup avec son plateau, mais entendit très distinctement Jeryy crier :

-Il a vidé tous mes fourneaux ! Il a tout mangé !

Ce qui rajoutait une personne sur la liste déjà longue des gens qui voulaient tuer Allen.

* * *

Allen marchait d'un pas précipité dans le couloir. Il avait la sensation que Kanda le suivait. Soudain, il croisa Krory qui geignait comme à son habitude :

-Eliaaadeee ! Eliaaadeee !

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête d'Allen et il se jeta littéralement sur le vampire.

-Je peux ? demanda le plus jeune en désignant la longue cape.

-Euh…

-Merci !

Allen s'accroupit aux pieds de Krory et se cacha sous sa cape.

Kanda arriva.

-Mmmh… Krory, tu n'aurais pas vu Allen ?

Se voyant mal répondre qu'il était caché sous sa cape, il fit non de la tête.

Kanda s'éloigna et Allen sortit de sa cachette.

-Merci !

Krory fut tellement ébahi par cet événement imprévu (note de l'auteur : ben oui, il avait quasiment l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension…) qu'il en oublia de gémir son rituel « Eliaaadeee ».

* * *

Allen marchait paisiblement dans un couloir en mangeant quelques croissants lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kanda. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit une porte au hasard et entra.

Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et quand il réussit à allumer le plafonnier, il ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur.

Il était nez à nez avec un gigantesque robot portant le nom très poétique de « Komurin 874 ».

-Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté ses conneries… glapit Allen, complètement horrifié.

Il sortit à pas lents, en se demandant quand Komui s'arrêterait de créer des inventions à 10% ingénieuses et à 90% purement meurtrières.

* * *

-Il te cherche toujours ? demanda Lenalee.

-Il ne s'arrêtera que quand il m'aura étripé, je crois…

-Bonne chance tout de même.

Miranda, qui passait derrière Allen, se tordit la cheville, tomba sur l'adolescent qui poussa Lenalee contre le mur.

Tout se serait très bien passé si le point d'impact ne s'était pas situé entre les lèvres de Lenalee et celles d'Allen.

Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha soudain et Komui apparut, comme sorti de terre, armé jusqu'aux dents.

-Tout est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! s'exclama Miranda en se jetant aux pieds de Komui.

Allen ne tenta même pas de s'expliquer, il partit en courant.

Soudain il percuta quelqu'un.

Le destin voulut – évidemment ! – que ce quelqu'un se dénommât Yuu Kanda.

Le Japonais l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre.

Komui arriva sur ces entrefaites et Kanda le stoppa dans son élan en grondant.

-Moyashi m'appartient. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur lui, compris ?

Ledit Moyashi rédigeait mentalement son testament, tandis que Komui s'éloignait.

-Je te cherche depuis ce matin !

-Ah… ?

Kanda le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre puis le lança sur le lit.

-Tiens, grommela-t-il en tendant une boîte en forme de cœur à Allen.

Le jeune Anglais fixait la boîte sans comprendre.

-Wouh-ouh ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Ici Huston, Allen, tu m'entends ? se moqua le Japonais. C'est pour toi. C'est des chocolats, précisa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi des chocolats ?

-Euh… tu te souviens que c'est la Saint-Valentin ?

-Ah bon…

-Bon, tu les prends ?

Allen prit la boîte et l'ouvrit.

-Tu en veux, Kanda ?

-Non, ils sont à toi.

-Même pas ceux au caramel fondant ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr ?

-…

-Bon.

Allen prit une praline au caramel. Il croqua un bout, de façon à ce que le caramel dégouline d'un coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? murmura-t-il en passant un bout de langue rose entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Mmmm… peut-être…

Kanda s'approcha et lécha le caramel.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Moyashi…

Owari

* * *

Comment dire... c'est beaucoup plus court que dans mon souvenir...

Enfin bon bref, c'était un pitit OS que j'avais fait pour Chibi (tous mes yullens sont dédicacés à Chibi, tout comme mes yuvi sont en l'honneur de Naru...)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est le premier Yullen que j'ai écrit (même si je l'ai posté en second... c'est ça qui arrive quand on est organisé comme un Komurin shooté au café -_-")

/!\ Suite à la judicieuse remarque d'Akira-chan95, j'ai constaté que dans ma première version, je m'étais gourée en corrigeant (au départ, Kanda offrait des chocolats pour l'anniversaire d'Allen, mais par la suite j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai oublié de corriger la fin (ce qui fait que Kanda parlait de Saint-Valentin et terminait en disant "Joyeux anniversaire"... tout ça pour dire que maintenant c'est corrigé (ouf!) enfin bon bref tout le monde sait que je suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est cohérence -_-""""""))


End file.
